1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat-dissipating apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, electronic devices are becoming thinner and smaller while containing more and more electronic components. However, the electronic components generate large amounts of heat during operation. A heat dissipation module, such as a fan, is used in the electronic device for dissipating the heat. However, an air inlet and an air outlet of the fan cannot be changed, which adversely affects heat dissipation efficiency of the fan. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.